hes your what
by CobraViperPython
Summary: sorry i had to fix this - - so the name tells you what the story is going to be like so... bad at summarys not even going to try :( may be m in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

He's your what!?

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day and they had just landed on an island. Everyone had been sent to the island except for Franky who had stayed behind to watch the ship and make repairs to the ship.

"Ok, this is how things will go. Franky is staying on the ship as you already know. Usopp, what do you need from the town?" Nami asked. "I need to gather materials to try out new ideas I have and if possible to find supplies for some inventions I have." Usopp stated. "Good. What about you Chopper?" She asked. "I was hoping to go with Robin and look for some medical books and maybe stop by the pharmacy and get more supplies, we are running low on some stuff." Chopper stated. "That is, if it is ok with Robin." He added quickly. "I do not mind." Robin says. "Ok, you do that. What about you Brook?" She asked. "I was thinking of checking some of the music stores for some more songs to play and maybe some new strings these ones are getting old. It will be good to stretch my muscles after so long; even though I don't have any! Yohohoho! Skull joke!" Brook said. "Ok. What about you Zoro?" She said. "I was thinking of looking for a blacksmith." He said. "May I join you I need to get my sword checked and maybe cleaned?" Brook asked. "Sure." Zoro said. "Ok. That leaves only Sanji and me. I will be getting ink and paper and maybe some navigation books. Robin would you like to go shopping with me?" She asked. "Yes." Robin said. "I need to get groceries and alcohol, maybe get some new pots and pans and even some new knives. I also need to get a new sharpener and cleaning supplies for my knives too." Sanji said. "Ok." She said. "Now Luffy what will you be doing? " She asked. Silence is all she got. "Luffy?" She asked looking around for him. Luffy was nowhere to be seen. "Damn him. Where has he gotten off to this time?" She yelled. "That is easy. He is looking for adventure or food which is all he thinks about." Usopp stated. "You know I once got lost and battled 300 mighty bears but I, the Great Captain Usopp, was. . ." He said. Chopper stayed and listened to Usopp tell one of his many stories while the others wandered off leaving them alone.

Robin headed off to the book store and Chopper soon followed after with Usopp still telling his story, Nami headed off to look for a supply store, Brook and Zoro headed off to the blacksmiths, and Sanji started looking for the market. As Sanji was shopping he didn't notice that he was being followed. As the day ended and the crew was heading back to the ship after locating Luffy the man strikes. "Mm mph!?" Sanji made a surprised sound as he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the alleyway. "Shush! It's just me!" The man behind him said. "Grey!?" Sanji exclaimed as he was released. "Long time no see, Sanji." Grey said as he was hugged by Sanji. "Yeah, why are you here?" Sanji said. Then he noticed the face Grey was making. "What's wrong?" Sanji asked becoming serious. "He is here." Grey said. Sanji stiffens. "Wha." Sanji said. "What do you mean he is here?! You said he was in North Blue not the Grand line!" Sanji screamed. "He was but now he is on the Grand line. I don't know how but when I last checked in on him he was a few islands down from here and that was last month." Grey says.

Meanwhile

"Where is Sanji" asked Usopp. "I don't know he was right behind me" says Chopper. "Where could he have wondered off to?" Nami asked. "Probably saw a pretty girl and followed her." Zoro said. "Yeah, you're probably right." Nami said. They continued on their way to the ship. As they boarded they heard a noise and followed it becoming alert. As they rounded a corner they noticed Franky's workshops door open, inside was Franky tied up. "Franky!" They exclaimed as they made their way over to him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Said a man in the corner. They hadn't even noticed him. He was wearing a brown vest over a white shirt that was open in the front with red pants and red dress shoes with a big buckle on it. In his hands he held two revolvers and had two big guns attached to his belt on his back. His face was hidden in shadows so they couldn't tell who he was but the voice sounded familiar. "Who are you and how did you get on our ship." Nami yelled. "Easy. I just waited until big boy over there" he pointed at Franky "Came down here and followed him. It took a while to figure out how to knock him out but it was worth it. And the names Red." He said. "What do you want?" Nami asked. "Nothing much, just every piece of gold you got."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please don't be there, please don't be there." Sanji panted as he ran. As soon as he finishes his talk with Grey he headed to the ship. As he came to the ship he jumped up on to the ship in one hop. When he saw no one on deck he ran below and searched through every room. As he came to Franky's work room he heard voices. He ran into the room and saw a scene he never wanted to see. Franky tied up, the rest of the crew around him, Him in the corner pointing a gun at his crew. "What do you think you are doing!?" He yelled at him.

Everyone

"Huh?" They all said looking surprised at Sanji. "Sanji do you know him?" Nami asked. "Regrettably, yeah I know him." Sanji said looking pained. "If you know him then who is he." Usopp asked. Sanji opened his mouth to answer but before anyone could react Red jumped at Sanji and they both flew through the door and out into the corridor. "Blue!" Red yelled. "Sanji!" the crew yelled as they ran after them. What they saw came as a huge shock. There on the floor were two Sanjis. "What the hell!?" The whole crew yelled. "Um. . . Yeah. . . Guys I would like you to meet . . . My twin brother Ranji." Sanji said sheepishly. "So there are two of you?" Chopper asked. "Yeah-"Sanji started before Ranji interrupted. "Sanji I told you to call me Red not Ranji!" Ranji whined. "Yeah, Yeah I know but to get the introductions right I need to say your name not your nickname, OK?" Sanji asked. Ranji pouted but nodded. "Yeah I know but you know I hate my name everyone always gets us mixed up that's why we have the nickname Red and Blue." Ranji said. "Fine, guys this is Red my twin brother." Sanji said. "Ok what the hell why didn't you tell us there are two of you not one." Franky said after he was untied. "Because me and Red don't really get along very well." Sanji said. "Why? Your brothers shouldn't you love each other?" Chopper said. "Yeah, we should but I just can't forgive him for what he did." Sanji says darkly and gets up and heads to the kitchen to put away the groceries and start dinner. "What could you have done to upset him so much that he hates you?" Usopp asks. "That is easy to answer. I got everything he always wanted and we are both paying for it now." Red says. "What?" They all ask in confusion. "I was born before he was so that makes me older than him by just a few minutes. When twins are born one of the twins while inside of the womb tries to consume the other. I was born first so I took all the nutrition that he was supposed to get and tried to destroy him." Red says with a shadow covering his eyes. They all stare at him in horror. "Robin, Chopper is that true does one twin try to destroy the other?" Luffy asks. Luffy had his hat tipped forward over his eyes creating a shadow. "Yes and no. When twins are born one twin may be weaker than the other and it is because the older twin starts to eat the other." Chopper says looking sick. "That is not always the case." Robin says. Everyone looks at her surprised. "Most of the time that is true but sometimes it is not sometimes one of the twins gets more nutrition then the other because one of the twins is growing faster than the other and pushes the smaller one into a wall and it becomes sickly because of it." Robin says. "But Red-san that is not the real reason that he hates you is it?" Robin states looking at him with narrowed eyes. "You are a sharp one no that is not the real reason he hates me." Red says looking unhappy. "But it is part of the reason. I have everything he wants." Red says. "What does he want that you have?" Nami asks looking impatient. "He wants my strength." Red says. They look at him confused. "Let me clarify what I mean. I am stronger than him in things he is not." Red says. "Like what, he is strong enough to spar with me and it always ends with a tie where his weak point?" Zoro asks. "He is weak with his heart." Red says. "His heart is weak? Why has he not told me!? I wouldn't let him fight if it strains his heart!" Chopper exclaims in his doctor voice. He gets up to go scold Sanji but Red, laughing, stops him. "No, no, not that kind of weak I mean emotionally weak. He wears his emotions on his sleeve so to speak." Red say when he calms down from his laughing fit. "Oh you mean he is very moody and can have his feelings hurt very easy and can't say when he is scared in fear of looking weak." Usopp says. "Yeah, Sanji has always been scared of being useless and a disappointment to the people he cares about. He hates me because I am stronger than him emotionally and never become a disappointment to anyone if I do I kick their ass and say "I did my best so shut up!"" He says. "Yeah he can become angry and automatically become happy right after." Brooks says. "Like when Zoro and Sanji fight, right after the fight he becomes happy or sad and begins cooking dinner." He explains. "Yeah he switches emotions fast so that he doesn't become a bother for too long." Red says. "Huh?" They say. "So he doesn't like to be a bother then why does he always yell or kick me while I sleep or with the girls why does he flirt loudly and bother them?" Zoro asks. "He bothers you so you will fight him. Probably so he can feel helpful by getting you to do something." Red states. "Wait how do you know I don't do anything?" Zoro asks. "Because Sanji would never kick someone when they're sleeping unless they are lazing around when they should be working." Red states. "Oh, what about when he bothers the girls, huh, why does he bother them then?" Zoro asks thinking about what Red said about why Sanji bothers him when he sleeps. "Me and Sanji never knew our mother so he might be trying to make up for never having a mother by doing what he learned from men to do to women and that is to flirt but being loud is probably him being nervous around women." Red says. "Nervous? That doesn't make sense; he always has a nosebleed whenever he sees women." Usopp says. "Huh? Hasn't Sanji told you about his nose?" Red asks surprised. "What about his nose?" Chopper asks. "Sanji has weak blood vessels in his nose that pop when he is under a lot of stress." Red says. "Oh, so when he is near women that are naked or wear very revealing clothes he becomes so nervous that the blood vessels pop and cause a massive nosebleed." Chopper explains. The others don't really get it but they understand that when Sanji is nervous he has nosebleeds but they don't get how Sanji seeing naked or scantily dressed women will make him nervous. "You still don't get do you? Sanji has always been surrounded by men so women have never really been on his mind." Red says. "So your say that Sanji doesn't know how to act around women so he is nervous if he is bothering them or not so he just does what he thinks he should do?" Nami asks. "Yeah, it's weird but women were never around him long enough for him to grow a bond with, so he never learned how to act around them; and when they were they were okama and they told him how to act around a woman which was to be very dramatic. So whenever he sees women he is nervous and goes to his default way of acting which is to be loud and very dramatic." Red says. "I have a question." Usopp says. "You don't have to be so polite just ask the question." Red says. "Your nickname is Red and Sanji's is Blue where do they come from? You I get with the red pants and shoes, but Sanji I don't get?" Usopp wonders. "Yeah I was wondering that too. Why is Sanji's nickname blue? Is it because his eyes are blue? Or is it because his favorite color is blue? Or even because he loves the ocean which is blue or his dream to find All Blue?" Nami asks. "No, it's none of those. It's not his eyes even though they are blue. It's not because his favorite color is blue, his favorite color isn't even blue it's green," The crew are surprised by this. "Not blue. He does love the ocean and yeah his dream is to find the All Blue but it's not because of that. It's because when he was born he had blue in his hair and I had red so we were called the Red and Blue Roses when we were young." Red says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Just then a guy burst into the room out of breath. "What now?!" They yelled and Sanji ran back into the room. "Grey how have you been man?!" Red said running up and hugging Grey. "Red! I seem to be too late Sanji, I would have gotten him out of here before you came back but I'm getting old and couldn't keep up with you." Grey said bowing to Sanji and Red. "It's ok Grey he was being an idiot and was threatening my crew." Sanji says. "And don't bow I don't like it when you bow." Sanji says. "Yeah Grey don't bow I don't like it when you do that too." Red says. "But I failed you and didn't make sure you two didn't see each other till the due date." Grey says crying. "Grey." Sanji and Red say walking up to him and pounced on him knocking him on his butt hugging him. "It's ok it wasn't your fault. We would have met soon anyway the due date is almost here so it's ok." They say hugging him harder. "Um . . . and what will happen on this 'due date' that is almost here?" Nami asks. "Um . . . you don't need to know that right now." Grey said. "Why if it is about Sanji then shouldn't his crew know about something important that is coming up?" Chopper asks. Grey looks at the two boys in his lap, they were looking up at him all three wondering if they should tell them what is coming up. "Well it is important but should we tell them? It's not really something to worry about." Grey says. "No." Sanji says. "What! Why aren't you going to tell us?! Tell us what is coming up!" Nami yells the last part. "Because I told you after I joined so you should already know so I'm not telling you guys again." Sanji says. Sanji gets up and leaves the room to start dinner; Red and Grey look mad. "He told you but you don't even remember what it is!? What kind of friends are you not to remember!?" Red yells at them. "You never finished explaining." Robin says quietly. "Explaining? Explaining what?" Grey looks confused. "Red was explaining about why Cook-san hates him." Robin says. "Hates him? Sanji doesn't hate Red." Grey says. Now Red looks confused. "He doesn't? But he doesn't want me anywhere near him and when we meet he is always so cold to me." Red says sadly. "He doesn't hate you. Whenever you meet his friends you always embarrass him in front of them or tell his friends his secrets." Grey says. "Oh, but it's not nice keeping things from his friends! Like they didn't know about me or that his favorite color is green. What about his problem around girls or the fact that he is dying!" Red yells at Grey. "What!" The Straw-hat crew yells. "What do you mean he is dying!? I'm the doctor of this here ship and I've done physicals of every one on this ship and I didn't see any sign that Sanji is dying!" Chopper yells. "Sanji you asshole get your ass in here and explain yourself you bastard!" Chopper yells so loud the ship shakes. As they listen they here a crash and someone cursing, then some footsteps heading towards them along with more cursing. "What do you want I just broke a glass that needs to be cleaned up right away!?" Sanji says as he enters the room. "Red here says you're dying, so I need you to EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW WHAT HE MEANS!" Chopper starts out calmly and yells the last bit. "Red! You always say too much!" Sanji says glaring at Red. "See Red? You always say stuff Sanji doesn't want to tell people." Grey says with a sigh. Sanji pounced on Red and started to kick him while Red was using his big gun to block the kicks. "I'm getting to old to taking care of these two. Ok, you two enough is enough! Sanji stop trying to kick Reds head in and Red stop talking for once in your life!" Grey yells the last bit. Immediately both stop and stand in front of Grey. "Sorry Grey." Both say blushing uncontrollable. "How did you do that? I have to hit these guys to get them to stop doing what they are doing." Nami says stunned. Everyone was stunned. "Easy. They now if they don't I will say something that embarrasses these two to death! Hahahaha!" Grey says. "So you use blackmail on them? So what would embarrass these two so much that they bend to your will?" Nami asks excited. "I can't say that's the point of blackmail, not to tell unless they don't keep their side of the deal." Grey says. "So Red what secrets have you told them so far? Grey asks, changing the subject. Nami pouts promising to find out. "Um. . . I've told them about Blues nose and women, told them about Blues heart and about his fear of disappointment, and I've told them about his blue hair." Red says. "What? Why did you tell them about my nose and my fear?" Sanji says. "Because they are you and your friends seem to understand it to a degree." Red says. "I also told them about your favorite color being green." Red adds. "Why? Why do you always have to say too much all the time?" Sanji asks. Sanji stood there blushing and trying not to look at Zoro who stood there grinning. "So you like green? Ha!" Zoro says making Sanji blush harder. Sanji and Red suddenly stiffen. "Do you smell that Sanji?" Red asks. "Yeah, it smells like. . ." Sanji starts. "Food beginning to become overcooked!" Both Sanji and Red yell at the end running out of the room. Everyone stares at where they just were at. They calmly start walking to the kitchen. They notice that the door to the kitchen is ajar and the sound of cursing can be heard coming from the door. They open the door more to see both Sanji and Red preparing the food and cleaning the broken glass. "Um. . . Which one is Sanji and which one is Ranji?" Franky asks. "I have no clue." Usopp says. Every one nods as even Robin can't tell which one is which they were moving too fast for them. "I can tell." Grey says. "It is easy for me because I have been with these two cense they were really young." Grey says. "So tell us which one is which." Nami asks confused. "How about I show you how I know. It also helps me know where they are." Grey says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag. From the bag comes two balls, one blue the other red, he puts the bag back in his pocket and puts the blue ball into his right hand the red in his left hand. He closes his eyes and concentrates. The balls begin to glow and a song begins to play.

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh (x2)_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh (x2)_

The effect the song had on them was immediate.

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Woah, never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

Both of them started to slow down, but they still couldn't tell which was which.

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

They are now standing still and now everyone can tell which one is which.

_I howled at the moon with friends_

_And then the sun came crashing in_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh (x2)_

_But all the possibilities_

_No limits just epiphanies_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh (x2)_

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Woah, never gonna give it up_

_No, just don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-ife_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_I hear it calling outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul (soul)_

_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun was out 'til midnight_

_I say we lose control (control)_

They are starting to sway back and forth. "What is happening?" Chopper asks. "The song is about to come to an end so my favorite part is about doing this is about to happen." Grey says snickering. "Huh?" They all ask.

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_Oo-o-o-o-o_

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_

_The best day of my life_

_Everything is looking up, everybody up now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ife_


End file.
